Lust
by NekoNata
Summary: Venomania está muriendo, mientras todo su mundo se derrumba. Y en plena agonía, reflexiona sobre los acontecimientos más recientes.


_Primer fic de Vocaloid. Como canción, "Madness of Duke Venomania", compuesta por Mothy e ilustrada por Suzunosuke, así que NADA es mío._

_Como muchos sabrán, la temática de la canción se centra en el pecado de la Lujuria, pero, aunque el fic se centre también en ese pecado, no creo que haya nada digno de advertencia además de lo acontecido en el mismo vídeo._

* * *

La sangre brotaba sin detenerse de su pecho, por mucho que él intentase para la hemorragia presionando la herida con sus manos. Apretó con más fuerza mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, entre temblores, en un vano intento por aferrarse a la vida. Pudo sentir el veneno invadiendo su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón, discurriendo por cada vaso sanguíneo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

La daga cayó al suelo, mientras unos ojos azules, llenos de dicha al haber cumplido su venganza, se regocijaban del sufrimiento del agonizante hombre. Los pies descalzos de las mujeres resonaron en el frío suelo, mientras una a una escapaban del palacio en el que el aristócrata las había mantenido cautivas bajo un fuerte hechizo. Venomania susurró entre sudores y jadeos algo incoherente e incomprensible, lamentándose por su desdicha, preguntándose con pesar y desesperación el por qué de todo aquello, aunque en el fondo lo sabía muy bien. Nadie que le vendiese su alma a uno de los siete demonios y cayese en las garras de cualquiera de los siete pecados capitales tenía un final agradable.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cuerpo se encontraba ya retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Las manchas de sangre en su carísima ropa y en sus blancas manos había dejado de ser roja, para su sorpresa. Un extraño fluido de color púrpura discurría libremente por el suelo, mientras el hombre de largo cabello gemía de dolor. ¿Sería aquella la sangre de Asmodeo? ¿O una simple marca de lo profundamente que la lujuria había llegado a poseerle?

Lo sabía, pero había intentado ignorarlo. Cuando recurrió a aquel demonio para conseguir lo que más deseaba, sabía que todo aquello podía acabar rematadamente mal. Pero, simple y llanamente, debía correr el riesgo. Por ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarlos, pero él intentó ser fuerte y soportar el dolor, tanto el físico como el psicológico, sin demasiado éxito. Su visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa y desenfocada, pero él luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Y entonces, la vio.

Ataviada con ese fino y corto vestido de color rosa pálido y adornos negros que poco dejaba a la imaginación, con el cabello oliváceo sujeto en un elegante moño, resaltando su blanco y delicado rostro y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Ella era su amiga de la infancia, aquella a la que siempre había amado en secreto durante toda su vida. Aquella por la que había vendido su alma al mismísimo Diablo. Aquella que había corrompido su mente desde que tenía uso de razón, con risas burlonas y mal disimulados insultos. Por ella, y solo por ella, había decidido cambiar. Ser hermoso y poderoso, para poder atraerla hacia él, para poder estar junto a ella para siempre.

Sin embargo, algo se había apoderado de él, y no solo Gumilya había acabado en sus brazos. Decenas de mujeres, de todas las edades y clases sociales habían permanecido meses cautivas en su sótano, rogándole por una caricia, una mirada... Y él no se había negado. Por un tiempo, el amor había caído en el olvido, dejando espacio únicamente para la lasciva lujuria.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa, tan burlona como la recordaba de su niñez, mofándose de su desgracia. Sus ojos destilaban odio, incluso lástima. Él la había herido sin quererlo. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella también hubiese estado enamorada de él en su día, sin demostrárselo, pero el pecado había desterrado por completo ese sentimiento. Venomania alzó una temblorosa mano hacia ella, rompiendo en llanto, intentando confesarle aquello que de más joven no se había atrevido a decir por miedo, timidez, e inseguridad. Pero sus labios y su garganta no podían articular otro sonido que no fueran gruñidos y jadeos de dolor. Gumilya lo miró con asco, retirándose del castillo sin perder su sonrisa altanera ni un solo instante.

Y entonces, solo entonces, Venomania gritó, con su cabello violáceo desparramado sobre el suelo manchado del extraño fluido púrpura. Llorando, y tiritando a causa del veneno, la oscuridad se apoderó de él para siempre, con un solo pensamiento, lleno de remordimiento, surcando su mente.

"Nunca pude decirte que te amaba"

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Posiblemente tenga un pequeñísimo epílogo, que no estará basado en la canción, solo en mi mente perversa._


End file.
